Michelle Cheung
Biography Michelle Cheung (ミシェール ・チャン Mishēru Chan, a.k.a. Mi-nee) is the oldest of the Paper Sisters and is generally considered the leader and strategist of the group. Michelle's Bibliophile traits almost match that of Yomiko's; when she arrives in Japan, Michelle buys out so many of the Jinbocho bookstores that people begin to speculate Yomiko Readman has returned. If not for her sister Anita King's intervention, Michelle's book buying habits would result in the sisters not having enough money left over for food. Michelle's last name Cheung is often romanized as Chan; however, her name is based off of the actresses from The Heroic Trio - Michelle Yeoh and Maggie Cheung. Appearance and Personality Michelle is 168 cm (5'6") tall with long blonde hair. She is mainly characterized by her cheerful yet ostensibly ditzy personality. Her favorite books are the Harry Potter series and she has a soft spot for cute things and small children. Michelle's love of books almost matches that of Yomiko's; when she arrives in Japan, Michelle buys out so many of the Jinbocho bookstores that people begin to speculate Yomiko Readman has returned. If not for her sister Anita's intervention, Michelle's book buying habits would result in the sisters not having enough money left over for food. She has the habit of slightly pinching her own cheeks as a form of self-punishment of acknowledgment, when she thinks, she made a mistake. Powers and Skills Michelle's preferred paper manipulation is a bow and arrow. Her arrows can also have special effects, such as multiple arrows, encasing the object it is shot at or creating a web to capture a person. She also carries a metal briefcase that contains a number of paper traps and weapons. In battle, Michelle leads the group and performs a support role to her sisters. Michelle is a potent and highly competent team leader, with her planning and going over the best picked entry points and route for the current mission and team strategy for the day with her sisters. Always going so far as synchronizing the sisters specialty wrist watches and to have multiple backup courses planned for the mission at hand. Michelle’s cheerful and caring personality is shown to be sincere, as seen when the Paper Sisters went up against the unstable Daryl Weber and his sound waves that where severally dampening the sisters Papermaster skills. While the sub-sonic frequencies caused the already quite and shy Maggie to have elevated anxiety and gloom. Anita’s already fiery temper, was elevated from ultra-sonic frequencies causing her to feel rage and to lash out and berate her sisters. Michelle remained unaffected by the sound waves the entire time as in Weber’s own words she has “..a strangely well balanced emotional state.” Which in turn prompted Weber to adjusted his organ-esque machine’s resonances into a cock-tail of sound causing Michelle to lapse into convulsions. Giving Maggie the chance to scoop up both her sisters and seek shelter behind a column. Where they regrouped and came up with the giant silencer technique. Character History Junior revealed to Michelle when they were together getting away the truth about the three of them, that their memory and existence was only a mere manipulation created for them by Dokusensha, creating their own line of artificial Paper Masters. He also revealed that they were created with genes and DNA from other paper masters. Michelle's habits are very like Yomikos and also shares the same "cheek pulling" thing. Yomiko and Michelle both pull they're cheeks when in irony. Relationships Sister The paper sisters are the protagonists of Read or Dream and R.O.D The T.V. Not truly sisters, the 3 roomates are related by a psionic control over paper. It is revealed late in the series that they were actually genetically engineered by Dokusensha (and, for Anita, the Special Operations Division). The trio are occasionally hired by Dokunsensha to carry out missions. The Paper Sisters' names are derived from names of 3 real Hong Kong action stars: Maggie Cheung, Anita Mui, and Michelle Yeoh (who has also been credited as Michelle Khan). These three actresses starred together in the 1993 movie The Heroic Trio as the titular heroines. Michelle Cheung: (ミシェール ・チャン Mishēru Chan), a.k.a. Mi-nee: The oldest sister, generally considered the leader and strategist of the three. She has a cheerful, ostensibly ditzy personality. Her favorite books are the Harry Potter series and she has a soft spot for cute things and small children. She manifests her power primarily through ranged weapons, such as bows and arrows. Michelle's love of books almost match that of Yomiko's; when she arrives in Japan, Michelle buys out so many bookstores in Jinbocho that people begin to speculate Yomiko has returned. Anita King Michelle and Anita care deeply for one another, but Michelle's airheadedness and Anita's down-to-earth nature frequently clash. While Anita is usually concerned about practical matters like buying food over books and shows a greater degree of restraint, Michelle tends to live for the moment and cannot resist buying any book that catches her eye. Though Michelle means well, she usually ends up in unusual situations that Anita finds foolish and troublesome. However, Michelle is also unafraid to discipline Anita when necessary. Junior Because of Michelle's kind nature, Junior is easily attached to her and comes to see her as a mother-figure of sorts. When Junior betrays the Paper Sisters and their allies, he rescues Michelle and seemingly attempts to keep her apart from everyone else. When he becomes upset that his mother, Nancy Makuhari, is more concerned about the safety of Yomiko Readman and expresses his resentment towards her, Michelle disciplines him as she would of Anita for speaking thoughtlessly. However, when Nancy, affected by Junior's words, goes to defend them, Junior leaves with Michelle and reveals the truth behind Michelle and Maggie's existences as Paper Masters. Maggie Mui Michelle and Maggie share a close relationship, held strongly by their extreme love of books and of Anita. While Michelle is outspoken and bosses Maggie around somewhat, Maggie is shy and content to let Michelle speak for her. Michelle is aware of Maggie's lack of confidence and does not tolerate Anita's thoughtless comments concerning Maggie's "usefulness". Because of their love of Anita, they do not hesitate to put their lives in danger to protect her. Nenene Sumiregawa As with Anita, Nenene can become frequently annoyed with Michelle's eccentricities. However, since Michelle respects (and fears) Nenene, Michelle usually accepts whatever Nenene tells her to do (unlike when Anita suggests an equally reasonable order). Nenene does not share as close a relationship with Michelle as the other Paper Sisters, but Nenene has faith in Michelle and trusts her. Quotations *"It's time to have a 3 sisters vote!" *"Wakabanga!" Category:Characters